


Chriscross

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds the LA gay scene, and then he meets Chris Colfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chriscross

The Los Angeles party scene was unlike anything Liam had experienced before. He'd grown up in one of the biggest cities in Britain, yet he still felt like any old country girl when a group of pretty boys got him to take off his shirt amidst much whistling and blushing before they covered him in glitter. Apparently, it was Glitter Saturday.  
  
He was not nearly of legal drinking age in the US, but it seemed not to matter here. Older boys brought him drinks. Appletinis, beers, cherry vodka. Liam couldn't say no, so he drank. He ended up making out against the bar and only slipped away when the boy he was kissing tried to put his hand down his pants. He danced, got groped, danced, kissed a few more boys.  
  
He had seldom felt as exhilarated before as he did knowing no one was watching, all the pressure from tabloids and the constant supervision gone. It felt like he'd been let out of his cage, free to explore.  
  
He got back to the hotel in the early hours of morning, exhausted, ready to crash. Harry and Louis were asleep in one of the two bed, so Louis must be sleepwalking again, the stress getting to him. There were no sounds from Niall's room through the connecting doors, so Zayn was either back already and asleep as well, or hadn't returned yet.  
  
Liam fell into bed as he stood. He was burning up, his skin heated and sweaty, but he couldn't find the energy to care about shedding the clothes. He slept soundly.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
His boys knew he was gay, so Liam bore their jokes and teasing with good humor, even though it hurt his chest in tiny stings of pain when they did. He never showed it, just laughed along, because really, it was - it wasn't their fault. They didn't get it, they couldn't. They didn't really know how strange it was to have them talk about girls all the time, how lonely it was whenever they got to enjoy the attention of their female fans, got hot girls' phone numbers, when no one realized he didn't want them. They might know that it was a game of pretend for him, but they didn't _understand_.  
  
In addition to the teasing a few hours after his night out, he also had a mean hangover adding injury to insult. He'd already vomited the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl, taken a shower and hadn't managed to get all the glitter out of his hair despite three scrubbings. He still had to go with when they all went downstairs for breakfast together. Liam knew the schedule, knew they had interviews all morning, studio meetings in the afternoon, so he drank coffee and tried not to got anxious about his voice. Looking at Harry and Louis throwing bits of egg at each other didn't much raise his hopes that they would be able to get through the interview unscathed.  
  
In the end, it turned out all right. Niall went through the standard questions with the girl who sat opposite them, holding a tape and pencil. Liam laughed in all the right places. It was Zayn who played dad and made noises of disapproval when Louis started to randomly talk about bestiality halfway through the interview.  
  
Later, Liam sang his parts in the studio, badly, but still good enough not to arise much suspicion. Simon was the only one who asked if something was wrong, once. There was really nothing Liam could pinpoint, so he shook his head - he was just tired and still a little hungover, despite the painkillers.  
  
In the evening, he headed out again, and none of the boys stopped him; Niall sent him a concerned look that Liam ignored. They were only in LA for a few days, he might as well make the most of it. He'd gotten six text messages in the last day, asking if he was going out clubbing tonight too. He was not going to say no, now that he finally had that attention.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
Liam had never wanted his 'first time' to be with just anyone and yet he couldn't stop when he was about to go that far, that night. The boy he was humping was hot and tasted like chewing gum and alcohol, and it felt so good. Liam was so hard, and he just wanted to get off, so when the boy panted, "Can I...?", Liam couldn't even remember his own name and moaned, "Yeah. God, yeah."  
  
He didn't think about afterwards. He didn't think how he was secretly a romantic, how he'd always wanted the beautiful sheets and wine and soft music with this. Instead, it was a dirty alley, a cold night, and plenty of tequila. There just wasn't any time for boyfriends in his life, nor for soft music and gentle kisses or any of that. He was trying to take what he could get.  
  
The boy slid to his knees, popped the buttons of Liam's baggy trousers and took his cock out. A moment later, Liam was completely convinced he was going to die, a hot mouth around him, sucking and licking, fingers playing him easily. The boy had clearly done this before.  
  
Liam came in a matter of minutes. It was embarrassing, but he was eighteen so he was ready to go again in a heartbeat, which was just as well - the boy hopped to his feet, spitting Liam's come on the ground, and then he was kissing Liam again, open-mouthed and dirty, rubbing their dicks together until they were both gasping and coming on each other, smearing their t-shirts and trousers. Liam didn't want to think about laundry tomorrow, so he didn't. He was good at not thinking about things when he was drunk.  
  
When they were done, he went back in the club, fucked-out, lips swollen, dazed and glowy. He washed the boy's number off the back of his hand to the sound of rhythmic fucking in the stalls behind him and thought, hell, it wasn't like he'd ever see him again. He was going back to England in two days, back to pretending that he liked kissing girls.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
Louis had asked him once why he didn't just come out. "Every boy band has a gay one," he'd joked, slapping Liam's shoulder, his grin wide and genuine and completely unbothered.  
  
Liam had wanted to punch him in the face. Louis could play bromance with Harry all he wanted because it didn't mean anything. But the reality was, the huge majority of their fans would be self-righteously disgusted - if not at the thought of gay sex, then at the fact that he'd be suddenly 'unavailable' if gay.  
  
Back with Louis, he hadn't felt like explaining the details. Louis had had a girlfriend for years, was comfortably straight, never had any of this shit to live through. He'd never had to pretend like he was something he wasn't, like being himself was something that was wrong, so he wouldn't get what the big deal was anyway.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
The second time they flew out to LA that year, Liam was rooming with Niall; he was texting his old contacts, planning which club to hit in the evening when Niall ended his phone call by the window and turned to Liam, catching his gaze. A big grin was lighting up his face. "Don't make any plans for tonight, yeah?" he asked. "The Glee kids just invited us to a get-together."  
  
And that was how Liam ended up kissing Chris Colfer.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
It was nothing so spectacular. They all met up at a restaurant - the reservations were made and a long table prepared for them; they were about a dozen all in all, maybe a few more, and it was like a reunion with Kevin and Lea and Cory and all the others where everyone tried to hug everyone and they all talked over each other.  
  
He had no idea who pushed him towards Chris, just that he stumbled into the other boy and Chris' smile was _nice_ and gentle and so pretty when he said, "We should probably sit down before someone gets hurt." And then he gave that stilted little laugh, like the one Kurt sometimes did on the show when he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Not into pain, then?" Liam joked and only realized how inappropriate that was when the words were already out of his mouth. He flushed.  
  
Chris seemed to get it though, because he pulled Liam into the seat beside him by his wrist and said with a wink, "Not on the receiving end anyway."  
  
Liam only vaguely recalled what they talked about for the rest of the evening while they ate dinner - Glee, predictably, and there had been a tangent into Jackie Chan movies and their respective Take That phases, but mostly, he enjoyed himself, which he hadn't expected to. He'd genuinely liked most of the Glee cast back when they'd guest starred at the X-Factor show, but he hadn't clicked with any of them. Chris though... Chris made him laugh.  
  
So when things were starting to quietly fizzle out, Liam gathered all his courage and asked, "So, you're. You're gay, right?"  
  
For a moment, Chris' eyebrows were up in his hairline. Then he tilted his head and nodded. He looked beautiful in the dim light of the restaurant.  
  
"Do you - would you want to hang out? I was going to head to some places," Liam invited him awkwardly.  
  
Chris considered this. "I'm not really the going-out type."  
  
"Oh," Liam said, disappointed.  
  
"But for you, I'd make an exception?"  
  
Liam's heart started beating more quickly when Chris grinned and ducked his head. There was a blush coloring his cheeks, and a matching one on Liam's. He felt happy suddenly.   
  
Half an hour later, they were headed downtown.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
Liam had no idea whether other people fell in love as quickly as he did, and, if they did, if they fell for all unavailables first, too. It had been sardonically comical when he'd been put in a band with four boys who were so handsome and cute and unavailable that of course he had proceeded to fall for them, one after another, only to then pound his crushes out of his heart again as fast as he could, jerking himself raw in the process.  
  
He was not thinking of any of them when later that night, he fell into bed in Chris' apartment, hot and sweaty and kissing deeply, tongues and fingers and sweet, flush slide of skin on skin. The cab ride had been hell, trying to keep his hands to himself while Chris rubbed his neck and whispered dirt into his ear. Chris had the face of an angel, but he talked like a whore.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
The next morning, the sound of water cascading from the shower woke him. The sun was shining through the window onto the bed and Liam's mouth felt cottony and gross. He'd never had trouble getting up when he was up, though, so he slid to his feet, slightly dizzy. He was surprised to find that he wasn't too hungover.  
  
Chris' apartment was small but comfortable. His daggers - swords, or whatever it was he called them - were prominently featured on one side of the wall, picture frames were beautifully arranged on the other. He had tons of books, and some DVDs. It was very twenty-something boy and his very own first place.  
  
In the bathroom, the water stopped.  
  
Liam tried to remember if they'd had sex. There had been kissing, heated making-out, rubbing up against each other. He was naked. Chris had been, too. He remembered undressing Chris, pulling his shirt over his head, giggling. He didn't remember coming. He didn't remember Chris' mouth, or licking Chris' cock, though he did remember closing his fist around it, jerking him off.  
  
When Chris exited the bathroom, he was dressed in a towel and nothing else. His hair was wet, drops running down his slender neck. He was muscled and slim and his legs were long and toned all the way up to where they disappeared under the towel. He looked at Liam, surprised and pleased. "You're awake," he stated.  
  
"I," Liam said, and swallowed. "Yes." He realized with a jolt that he was still naked and uncovered. His face grew hot, which made Chris smirk a little.  
  
"You can use the shower now if you want, it's free."  
  
"Um, thanks. I'll - thanks," Liam mumbled and fled into the bathroom. He could have sworn he heard a laugh before Chris said loudly, "Towels are under the sink. I'll put some clothes out on the bed for you. Breakfast in ten, okay?"  
  
And that was... homey, Liam thought. He stared into the huge bathroom mirror, bruise on his hip, hickeys up his collarbone and neck to his ear, and wondered what that meant. Maybe Chris was just being nice. He wondered if he'd get to kiss Chris again when he went back out, once he'd brushed his teeth and washed and was back to feeling like a normal human being again.  
  
Standing under the water, he realized that he was falling again. It never, ever became less terrifying with practice, and that sucked.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
Liam got to kiss Chris again. Breakfast was a bowl of yogurt and fruit salad, and Chris ended up sucking on Liam's lower lip when Liam spilled raspberry juice all over his chin.  
  
Then Liam realized that it was almost nine and had to run out on Chris like a complete crazy person.  
  
He was still late to the studio. Everyone was mad at him, and the rest of the day was not fun, at least until he realized that he'd received a new text message from an unknown number. It turned out to be from Chris and read,  
  
'Liam, I called myself from your phone to get your number, was that okay? Hope everything went fine at work this morning, sorry for making you miss important stuff.'  
  
That improved his day tremendously. They made another date for the evening.   
  
  
\- - - - -


End file.
